youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler "Blu" Stewart
Blu (full name Tyler Blu Stewart) is the husband of Melissa "Jewel" Miller/Stewart, the father of Alvin, Marty, Bruce, Maria, Amy and Felicia Stewart and had 2 owners: Jacob and Linda Stewart. He's a Spix's macaw like Jewel. Blu was the last male of his kind, shy, and socially awkward. He was definitely the opposite of his mate, Jewel. While he could log on to a computer, open bird cages and shred on a skateboard, he had one minor set-back: he could not fly. When he found the girl of his dreams, he was forced to put his fears aside and find out if he really had what it took to soar. Blu was the voiced of Jesse Eisenberg. Appearance He has blue feathers and brown eyes. He has white facial markings around his eyes, has fluffy feathers on his sides and back of neck. Like Jewel, he sports a feather ruffle which lays on back of his neck, several feathers flow. Also, Blu has short feathers on the back of his head. Personality and Traits Shy, socially awkward, and smart, he says things that are the last thing on your mind and even make you laugh. He can't even express himself and his feelings to the girl of his dreams. He tried so many times but still failed. While he can use a fire extinguisher to get out of his cage and open a plane's cargo door, he can't fly. He often pertains himself to "one of the types of birds that can't fly". But if Jewel's in trouble, he'll save her even if it costs his life (He jumps out of the cargo plane trying to save Jewel even though he doesn't know how to fly). Despite being awkward, unable to express himself and even a bit clumsy with words, he's very softhearted, sweet, handsomely cute and super smart. Because of his colorful courage and bravery, Blu will never give up on anything for himself, his owners, his friends and his own family. His life Blu was first seen as a chick, in an empty nest inside a tree. Awakened by the singing of his fellow birds, Blu dances along with them. Watching some nearby chicks flying for the first time, Blu makes to fly himself until the smugglers start capturing the other birds. During the mayhem, Blu's knocked out of the tree by some escaping birds. He falls to the ground and is captured. Alongside other birds, Blu's caged, put on a plane, and sold to an exotic bird store. On the way, the door of the truck carrying him is forced open due to the driver not paying attention to the traffic light and the crate containing Blu falls onto the streets of Minnesota. Then, a young girl and a boy named Linda and Jacob Stewart finds the crate. Then, they comforts the scared chick and promises to take care of him, naming him "Blu". As 15 years passed, Blu, Linda and Jacob become the best of friends until one day, an ornithologist named Tulio Monteiro comes to the book store where they live, informing them that Blu is the last male of his species and that he must mate with the only female for his species to bring them together to save their species. At first, Linda and Jacob refuse, but agree to do it. When they arrive in Rio, Blu met Perdo Stiller and Nico Cash who give him some tips on how to attract a female. At Tulio's aviary, Blu was put off by the fact that Jewel had badly scratched one of Tulio's assistants. When he saw Jewel, he falls in love with her. He tries to follow Pedro and Nico's advice, but Jewel, only interested in escaping, angrily rebuffs and attacks him because they "just met". Then, Tulio, watching through the camera, activates a disco ball and plays Lionel Ritchie’s Academy-Award-winning song "Say You, Say Me". Blu declares that he had nothing with that, then sings along with it. Jewel pounces on Blu and attacks him, and Linda and Tulio assume that they're getting along just fine. Later, Blu, Jewel and their owners are captured by Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. Blu and Jewel are chained together and caged, but Jewel and her owner makes an escape (assisted by Blu, who unlocks the cage's latch). When Jewel attempts to fly, Blu is forced to admit that he can't fly, much to Jewel's dismay, and they're forced to escape the villains on foot, making their way into the jungle. He does get to sleep on a beam of a hut as he reveals his tricks on how to get up there without flying. On the other hand, Jewel tells him that birds need flying (when he asks who needs it) and that it's freedom. In the morning, Blu, his owner and the girls attempts to compromise a way to break the chain, but fails. Then, they're set upon by a flock of baby toucans and 6 boys whose belongs to a man name Sora Rider and his toucan bird name Rafael Rider offers to take them to Luiz and Mario to get the chain off. Rafael also tries to get Blu to fly, telling him that he just needs to, "feel the rhythm" of his heart, but Blu, still scared, falls short at the last moment, causing himself and Jewel to land on a hang glider. But, somehow, Blu is enjoying the feeling of being in the air. Then, he tried to opens his wings until it's causing himself and Jewel to be blown off the hang glider and onto the beach. Then, the guys saw Alice, Emily and their birds and took them into the city. There, Blu once again meets Pedro and Nico, who inform the group that they had just missed the tram that would take them to Luiz and Mario. While they wait, Pedro and Nico take the group to G's Party. Once there, Blu, whose childhood memories stirred by the music, starts to dance. With a little nudge from Rafael, Blu dances with Jewel, culminating in her singing beautifully, captivates him. Just as it seems like the two will kiss, the club was interuppted by the gang, hired by Freddy to find the girls. A battle ensues, during which the tram arrives, Blu, Jewel, their owners and their new friends got a lift by Alice and Hannah. While on their way to Mario and Luiz's, Blu, with help from the others, tries to tell Jewel how he feels about her, but is prevented by a stray flower petal getting stuck in his throat. When they finally arrive, they're surprised to learn that Luiz is a bulldog, and even more surprised that he intends to use a buzz saw in an attempt to cut the chain. In the ensuing chaos, Luiz catches the chain in his mouth, causing his drool to seep onto Blu and Jewel's legs, causing them to slip through the shackles. Blu, knowing he and Jewel will have to part ways, coldly tries to brush her off. Jewel retaliates by chiding him for not being able to fly. Blu responds by admitting to hate samba, shocking his friends and walking away angrily. However, he's informed by Perdo and Nico that Freddy has captured Jewel and Yesenia, and decides to save Jewel and her owner. Blu and the rest of the gang follows the villains to Carnival. Spotting Linda, Blu is briefly torn, but decides to save Jewel and her owner. Once he finds her, he tries to set her free, but is caged himself by Freddy, along with Rafael, Perdo, Nico, Kelly, Hannah, Sora, Alice, Emily, Jacob and Yesenia. They're placed in the plane, along with all the other captured birds. During the flight, Blu rigs a fire extinguisher to bust open his cage, allowing the escape of the others. The plane's door is opened and the birds escape, except for Blu, who is still scared of flying. As Yesenia tries to comfort him, Freddy came and attacks Blu and Jacob. The girls tries to help them, but knocked into the plane's side and got hurt. As Freddy mocks them, Blu and Jacob attaches the fire extinguisher to Freddy's foot, setting it off. Then, Freddy was blasted out of the plane and into one of its propellers, causing it to fall. Jewel and Yesenia falls out of the plane, and Blu and Jacob jumps after them. After telling Jewel that he won't let her go, Blu was kissed by Jewel. Blu was overcome by the beating of his heart, opens his wings, and flies, saving himself and Jewel. Flying down to Linda, Tulio, Jacob and Yesenia, Blu convinces Jewel to let Tulio tend to her wing. After Jewel's wing is healed, Blu joins her in the wild, sharing one last goodbye with Linda and Jacob. In the final scene which it was one year later, Blu and Jewel are married. They had one daughter and 2 sons: Alvin, Marty and Felicia Stewart and fly together as a family. Primary Relationships Blu and Jewel Blu has lived in Minnesota for fifteen years under the care of Linda. After Tulio, an ornithologist tells that Blu is the last male of his kind, he travels to Rio and meets the girl of his dreams. Shy, and socially awkward, his impression and approach to Jewel was misunderstood. He completely blew it. But later on, he wins her heart during their adventure together. The two had three babies, Alvin, Marty and Felicia Stewart, but they appear only once in Rio, and once again in the opening scene of Rio 2. In Rio 2, their second brood will be born, revealing their two new daughters, Maria, Amy and their third son, Bruce Stewart. Blu falls in love with Jewel at first sight. Although she often acted hostile towards him, he would act in a friendly manner. After their dance duet, Blu nervously tried to admit his feelings toward her. After the chain was removed, he was unhappy at the fact they would have to part, spilling out into an argument, after which he angrily walks away. After hearing Jewel had been captured, however, he goes to rescue her, even passing up the chance to be reunited with Linda to do so. When an injured Jewel falls out of the smuggler's plane, unable to fly, Blu puts his fears aside and jumps after her, not wanting to lose her. Jewel realized that he did this because he loved her. Blu, Linda and Jacob Linda and Jacob is Blu's best friend. Back in Minnesota, they would do everything together, hardly ever parting. When Blu joins Jewel to the jungle, he, Linda and Jacob share one of their special "fist bumps" as a farewell to each other. His Children His three daughters, Maria, Amy and Felicia Stewart and his three sons, Alvin, Marty and Bruce Stewart. He seems to have a very close relationship with them. He dances with them, sings to them and shielding them with his wings to make sure that they don't fall. He's a responsible father and loving mate to his family. Friends Rafael Rider Blu often takes Rafael's advice, respecting his wisdom and intelligence. Nico Cash and Perdo Stiller Nico and Pedro are the first friends Blu makes in Rio, and he treats them as such, even though their advice on courting Jewel failed miserably. Tulio When they first meet, Blu is disturbed by Tulio's attempts to "communicate" with him, and doesn't take kindly to the good doctor throwing him across the room in an attempt to make him fly. Blu also doesn't care for Tulio's attempts to make him look "irresistible", quickly smoothing out his fluffed-up feathers. Luiz Blu was initially terrified of Luiz, thinking that he's a rabid dog. Once this is revealed to be a joke, Blu generally treats him with friendliness, though he's repulsed by the bulldog's drool. Skills Mimicking Sounds (shown during the intro credits) #He was seen mimicking a clock alarm, a ringtone, and a car alarm. *Typing (shown during the intro credits) *Reading (shown during the intro credits) Dancing (shown in the samba club) #When Nico and Pedro sang Hot Wings (I Wanna Party), Blu got carried away, dancing to the music. Singing #He sings along to one word to Lionel Richie's Academy-award-winning Say You, Say Me, along with it, caws in Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) and sings a verse in Real In Rio. Skateboarding #During Carnival, he jumps on a skateboard, enabling him to make his way through the parade, fast. Human Intelligence #He worked with Linda in the bookstore. He was smarter than other birds shown which was revealed he read many books long ago. #He can also open bird cages easily, at the smugglers hideout when Jewel is trying to get out the cage, he just opened it without trouble and said that it's just a standard slide bolt lock. Flying #He learns to fly when he comes to save Jewel near the end of the movie. Brushing (shown during the intro credits) #He was putting toothpaste on a toothbrush and used it to brush his beak. Acrobatic Agility & Balance #He was shown doing acrobatic stunts to get around in Linda's house and climbing up to the tree fort. Claws #He uses his claws to hold and grab things, such as holding a cup of water to wash down the toothpaste, drinking hot chocolate (this is a factual error, as like it is for dogs, chocolate is toxic for macaws), and tying a rope to Nigel's leg to save Jewel. Fist Bump (shown during the intro and end credits) #It's a handshake that he, Jacob and Linda do, though he uses his foot; birds don't have hands, and can only use their feet for this kind of thing. Playing Dead #He can act like he's dead, albeit with some overly-exaggerated death throes. Trivia *Blu is voiced by Jesse Eisenberg, a male actor of many films such as, Zombieland, 30 minutes or Less and The Social Network. *In many promotional ads for the movie, and on DVD and Blu Ray covers, Blu is shown wearing several different outfits ranging from hats to a scarf though he was never meant to wear outfits in the film. *It's likely that Blu is loosely based off a real-life Spix's macaw that lived with a Colorado family until 2002 when the Brazilian government ordered the family to transfer the animal to a zoo in Brazil for conservation purposes. *He said that once in a while he pees in the bird bath, but birds can't technically urinate. *Tyler Blu Stewart is a real name from a person from Australia. *In the second scene of the movie, Blu jumps on the keyboard of Linda's computer, the password is known to be (387lynda). *He drinks a cup of water to wash down the toothpaste, but instead of spitting it out, he swallows it. *He was seen drinking a cup of hot chocolate and eating chocolate chip cookies off a plate (even dunking one in his chocolate). This is a factual error, as like it is for dogs, chocolate is toxic for macaws. *Even though Blu was born in Rio, he didn't want to come, maybe because he liked MooseLake, forgot he lived there, or had no memory of being born in Rio. It's unknown which is which. *His name refers to his blue feathers, though in his name, the letter "E" is dropped. *He, Jacob and Linda lived together for 15 years. *Blu has an image of his face on the Blu Bird Sanctuary (which was also named in his honor). *He doesn't like taking his vitamins. *He said that once he picks his beak which is similar to nose-picking, but birds can't technically pick their beaks. *The fate of Blu's parents remains unknown. Category:Birds Characters Category:Rio Characters Category:Characters from Rio 2 Category:Characters from Rio Category:Blu and Jewel Pictures Category:The Stewart Family Category:The Miller Family Category:Fathers Category:Husbands